Jayfeather and Half Moon- A Choice
by XXWarriorsFrenzy
Summary: Yellowfang gives Jayfeather the opportunity to be with Half Moon, but it comes at a cost- the suffering of the entire forest. However he can also wipe his mind of Half Moon entirely, he would gain sight, and the clans and tribe would thrive. What will he choose? Read and review!


**JayfeatherXHalf Moon- A Choice**

**By**

**Amberheart**

Moonlight filtered through the trees, dappling a white pelt and turning it brilliant silver. Her dark green eyes glittered with misery as she padded through the starlit forest.

_I wish you could here me, I remember the day. All those seasons ago…_ Tears surged down her cheeks as bittersweet memories flickered in her gaze like fire.

"Half Moon?" a voice said.

She turned around, "Yes?"

A dark gray shadow padded forward, "Yellowfang?" Half Moon echoed in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I could sense your pain," Yellowfang meowed, "It's been growing ever since the battle between the Dark Forest and Starclan." She rested her thick tail on her shoulder, "Perhaps it is for the best. Falling in love with him would only bring sadness. You know that."

Half Moon's head drooped, "I know… I wish there some way… I could see him again. But I know that… there isn't.

Yellowfang sat up, "Maybe… maybe not."

Jayfeather's slender paws grazed the pebbly bank that led to the Moonpool, his apprentice trailing behind him. As the other clan's scents mingled with his, he could hear Littlecloud and Willowshine quizzing each other about the different herbs and Mothwing sharing clan gossip with Kestrelflight. It had been many moons since the battle between the Dark Forest and Starclan. Everyone chose to forget it ever happened- it was peaceful. There was a warm Greenleaf breeze that made the leaves rustle at his feet as Jayfeather motioned Amberpaw to join the others. Despite being significantly younger than all the medicine cats, Amberpaw could converse easily with them. Littlecloud dipped his head to Jayfeather and signaled everyone to join together.

"Shall we begin?" Mothwing asked.

"Wait," Littlecloud meowed, "I have someone I want you to meet." A she-cat padded slowly from behind him, "This is my new apprentice, Dapplepaw."

She dipped her head respectfully, "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you." The others greeted her warmly.

"Wow, an apprentice who's my age!" Amberpaw's tail lashed happily, "Hi!" she bounded up to greet Dapplepaw.

"Hi, what's your name?" Dapplepaw asked.

"I'm Amberpaw! This Jayfeather, my mentor." The gray tom flicked his ears in acknowledgement.

"Wow…" Dapplepaw stared in amazement, "So that's him. The blind medicine cat."

Amberpaw's fur bristled at Dapplepaw's words, she glanced at Jayfeather to see his reaction. He only licked his paw and swiped his cheek, he didn't mind. He liked Dapplepaw for not making any effort to try and sugarcoat her words in case she hurt his feelings.

_I'd like to see her try._

"Now that the greetings are done," Littlecloud glanced at Mothwing, "We can begin." They all lapped up a few drops and curled up as sleep overtook them.

The warm meadow Starclan grass felt tickly beneath his paws as Jayfeather padded through them.

"There you are." A raspy voice said.

"Yellowfang," Jayfeather turned around, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Starclan has decided to give you a choice," She started.

_That's a shock…_

"You can choose to a different path. A different destiny." A surge of excitement ran rippled down his spine, he motioned Yellowfang to go on. "Come with me." Yellowfang tilted her head to the top of a small hill. When they reached the top they could see the endless blue sky, there was no clouds- only gentle sunlight.

"This is one of your choices," she raised a paw toward the sky. The outlines of a white she-cat made Jayfeather freeze.

"H-Half Moon?" he breathed.

Yellowfang nodded, "You can choose to be with her. But the forest will plunge into disorder, and you will remember nor see any off it. You won't exist in their minds, they don't exist in yours- you won't remember them." The silhouette of Half Moon was replaced by all his clanmates.

_Lionblaze, Dovewing, Cinderheart… Leafpool and Squirrelflight… could I really just forget them all? _

"Or," Yellowfang's meow threw him back, "You can choose to forget _her_." Jayfeather stared at the old medicine cat in mutiny, "If you do, she and her Tribe will be blessed, they will thrive. All the clans with enter many seasons of peace. You would be able to see."

Jayfeather gaped in shock at her last words, "Why… Why do I have to do this?" he stuttered.

Midnight's words burned in his mind, _When all cats have closed eyes, we gave the gift of sight to the cat who is blind. You see more than most, but look inside too. See your own strength. _

The images in the sky were brushed away and Yellowfang's gaze bore into him.

"You're in a state of turmoil. _Everything_ will collapse if you fall." Her stare darkened, "As much as you love Half Moon… she's breaking you. I knew the moment you met her that everything would change. Things would take a turn for the worse." Jayfeather felt like time stopped, his heart was pounding inside his chest. "You have to make a choice." Yellowfang pressed then turned to fade, "Before Moonhigh of the Solstice." Jayfeather felt the ground crumble beneath him and he fell back into reality.

"We never should've gotten involved." A cat meowed, "Jayfeather is unstable. This will only make it worse."

"He has to learn that he can't live a paw in two worlds." A different cat argued, "Live in the past or put energy into the future."

"You feel sympathy for him Yellowfang, you know that."

"Maybe, Bluestar. But sympathy won't mend wounds. Action will."

Yellowfang got up and padded away, scowling, before Bluestar could reply. The undergrowth of Thunderclan was replaced by dark pine needles that littered the ground of Shadowclan. Lost in thoughts, Yellowfang's dark orange gaze drifted amongst her old clanmates. She could see Raggedpelt and Russetfur happily sharing a squirrel and her mother and father, Brightflower and Brackenfoot, sharing tongues in the shade of a tall pine tree.

"They're so blind." She muttered.

Suddenly a fierce pang of anguish caught her off guard. She eyed the clearing but saw no one, again the ache struck her.

"Half Moon." she called, "There is no point in hiding from me. I can sense your pain."

"Yellowfang?" Half Moon's eyes sparked in anxiety, "What will happen to him?"

"Starclan cannot predict his choice. We can only wait."

Half Moon stared blankly at her paws, "I never wanted to hurt him. I never realized…"

Yellowfang eyed her sympathetically, "In the end, Jayfeather will make his choice- and it will be neither right nor wrong." She sighed, her orange eyes shadowed, "It is merely a decision that needs to be made."

A soft paw poked Jayfeather's side, "Jayfeather?" it was Amberpaw.

She prodded his rib, Jayfeather sat up and panted.

"Are you alright?" Dapplepaw asked, bounding over to him.

"Yeah… I fine." He breathed.

Mothwing and Willowshine stood up and stretched, "We'll see you all the Gathering." They meowed before leaving.

Littlecloud nodded, "We should go too," he eyed Dapplepaw who nodded obediently.

"I'll see you there?" she asked Amberpaw.

"Yeah."

Littlecloud signaled his apprentice and left.

Kestrelflight began to stir, "May Starclan light your paths." He mewed.

"You too." Jayfeather replied. He turned to Amberpaw, "Lets go."

Clan life seemed slow and boring, Jayfeather only left the den to gather herbs or check on the elders and queens. Yellowfang's words were still fresh in his mind.

"Solsitce?" he mewed aloud.

Briarlight's ears pricked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine." Jayfeather snapped.

"That's better." Briarlight meowed, amusement edged in her voice, "That sounds like the Jayfeather I remember."

Jayfeather's ear tips felt warm, Briarlight was his ultimate foil- but he enjoyed her company and she was very useful with his other duties.

"I'm glad you're here Briarlight." He replied fondly.

"Well, you've been taking care of me- now it's my turn."

_Gee, thanks Mom._

"Now what's this Solstice you're talking about?" her question caught him of guard.

"Would you know something about it?" the gray tom queried.

"I won't know, unless you tell me." Briarlight replied.

Jayfeather sighed, "Starclan told me about something that will happen during the Solstice. But I don't know what it is." He felt stupid explaining his dream to her.

"It's Greenleaf right now," Briarlight started, "Maybe it's a certain time during Greenleaf?"

Jayfeather said nothing but took in her words. "Maybe."

Suddenly Millie popped her head into the den, "Is everything alright in here?" she fretted.

Jayfeather nodded, "She's doing well. Her breathing is steady and healthy." Briarlight lashed her tail proudly at his words.

Millie padded over to her daughter and placed a plump blackbird at her paws, "We just got back from a hunting patrol," she panted, her fur slightly damp with sweat, "The Greenleaf sun is a bit harsh this time of year."

Jayfeather's fur bristled, "What did you say?"

Millie tipped her head, "That the Greenleaf sun is more harsh this time of year? Sometimes there's one day when it feels like the sun is out for the longest time."

Briarlight _mrrowed _in amusement, "That sounds mouse-brained."

Jayfeather sat up abruptly, Millie and Briarlight spun around their fur bristling, "Are you alright?" they asked.

"The Solstice…" he murmured quietly before exiting his den.

"Is he feeling alright?" Millie asked, "Is he sick?" her pelt sparked anxiety, "It's not going to catch on to you is it?" she began to rapidly lick her daughter's cheeks.

Briarlight pulled away from her, "He's fine," she mewed, "It's… medicine cat stuff." When Millie left her to eat her blackbird, she sighed, "Your welcome."

_I never though Millie of all cats would be the one with an answer for me _He thought as he raced up the Moonpool path before he felt something trip him. Stumbling to get up he padded backwards to check for a new root that he may have not noticed.

"Oh, was that you Jayfeather? So sorry."

Jayfeather spun around and blackness overtook him. As he opened his eyes, clear vision greeted him. _Another visit? How nice._

"Your apologies always touched my heart, Hollyleaf" Jayfeather snorted mischievously.

"Yes, forgive me if I withhold some of my enthusiasm, Jay." She replied, pressing her muzzle against his ear.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you." She replied, "I know when the Solstice is."

Jayfeather's tail flicked in interest and signaled his sister to go on.

"The Solstice is the longest day of Greenleaf." Hollyleaf began, "It's when the sun is out for the longest time of the seasons and that's when you have to make your decision."

Jayfeather blinked, "So you know?"

Hollyleaf nodded, "I do. And I can't imagine what kind of pressure is on you right now." She pressed her body to his side, feelings of warmth and comfort sparked inside him. Jayfeather missed his sister's sweet scent, like a damp mint leaf.

"I missed you, Hollyleaf." He murmured.

"So did I," Hollyleaf meowed, "And I promise whatever choice you make, I'll still love you. I always will. Even if I won't remember you."

Reluctantly, Jayfeather pulled away from his sister. He felt himself waking up and something probing his side. As his blindness swept over him, he could still feel the probing at his side, though it was more rapid now.

"Jayfeather!" he instantly recognized the voice, it was Amberpaw, she sounded anxious, "Jayfeather, wake up!"

"What is it, Amberpaw?" Jayfeather meowed after getting up.

"I was gathering herbs," she was out of breath, "And I caught a fresh scent leading up to Moonpool. At first I thought it was one of the other medicine cats but it wasn't- I didn't recognize it… at all."

Jayfeather pressed his paw on his apprentice's nose, "That's enough." He lowered his voice, "Not here. Let's go back to camp."

"Do you think it's possible?" Amberpaw asked, "I thought they were gone, I thought we'd never see them again."

Jayfeather padded out his den, "With them, anything is possible." He sighed, "Looks like my paws are full."

_It's almost too much… first my choice between Half Moon and the clans, then both-_

"Jayfeather?" Amberpaw mewed, "Will you be alright?" her concern for him shone warmly in her amber eyes.

He was almost going to snap at her but her earnest gaze touched him, "I'm glad you're my apprentice, Amberpaw. I'll be fine." He meant every word, _Would I be able to forget her too?_

"And I'm glad you're my mentor, Jay." His ears twitched in surprise, only Lionblaze and Hollyleaf ever called him that. "Or maybe it should be the other way around?" Amberpaw meowed smugly, "Do you want something from the fresh-kill pile?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Sure. Surprise me."

As Amberpaw padded outside, Briarlight's mew almost made him jump. "Awww," Briarlight teased, "You do care."

Jayfeather's tail lashed stubbornly, "Yeah yeah, she's still learning."

Briarlight tipped her head, "If you say so. I think she's perfect, you couldn't have a better apprentice."

Suddenly a voice echoed through his ears, "Jayfeather… One night left. Tonight."

Jayfeather murmured his thanks to Amberpaw, who left a plump mouse by his nest, before sending her away to play with her denmates. _Half Moon? Would you be mad at me if I chose the clans? Would you even remember me?_He heard Leafpool chatting with Squirrelflight, her memories racing through his mind. Blurry images of her time with Crowfeather, their talks, their pain, their understanding. _What would you do, Leafpool? Would you choose Thunderclan over Crowfeather? You did it once before? Would you do it again?_Half Moon's silhouette burned in him, her beautiful snow-white pelt, her brilliant dark green eyes. _Is it wrong to be with her? I'm more powerful than the stars… the warrior code… it shouldn't apply to me. Right? To be beside her again, it's everything I've ever wanted since I met her. I love her… but would I abandon the forest, everything and everyone… for her? _The nighttime coolness seeped into his pelt, _It's time to decide…_ He started up the path to the Moonpool, regret and hopefulness teetering in every step. _I hope you can forgive me… I'm sorry._

"You're sure about your choice?" Yellowfang asked.

Jayfeather nodded blankly, "Yes… Lets just get this over with."

Yellowfang gazed into the sky and her dark orange eyes glowed intensely.

"Cats of Ancient Starclan, hear me now!" she yowled, "You know the dark turmoil in this one's heart, I ask that you cleanse that which he has chosen to forget and wipe it from his mind."

Jayfeather suddenly felt surges of heat tear through him as memories melted away inside him.

"Wait!"

The heat stopped and Jayfeather collapsed, mentally exhausted. He could faintly make out the silver lining of a cat before darkness overtook him.

"He's unconscious." Yellowfang mewed, "That was a bold interruption," she eyed the interloper coldly, "Half Moon."

Half Moon hung her head, "I know Yellowfang but I-"

"You knew the repercussions, Half Moon," Yellowfang interrupted, "I thought you accepted them."

"It's not about that!" Half Moon retorted as Yellowfang glanced at her disbelievingly, "I knew what was going to happen, I knew he was going to choose his clan over me." She lowered her voice, "I still love him… He made the right choice."

"Then why are you here?" Yellowfang asked sharply.

"I… I c-came to say goodbye… forever."

"Well now is your chance," the old medicine cat replied, "He's waking up."

"Yellowfang?"

Half Moon stepped back in horror as Jayfeather stood up, _He's not going to remember me!_

She tried to run but was blocked by Yellowfang's tail, "this was what you wanted remember?" her expression seemed to say.

"J-Jayfeather?" Half Moon stuttered, "D-Do you r-remember me?" Jayfeather stared at her, "It's me… Half Moon. Do you remember?"

The gray tom tipped his head, "I… I don't know. Should I?"

Half Moon's heart broke, _He doesn't remember me… I don't exist to him…_

"Why so stiff Half Moon?" Yellowfang asked, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Not like this…" Half Moon replied, "This isn't what I wished for."

"Don't you think it would be best to forget him too?" Shadows swirled around Yellowfang's paws, "I think you should. I can help end your pain."

Jayfeather's haunches flexed as he abruptly pushed Half Moon to the side, seconds before thorn-sharp claws could tear at them.

"Yellowfang!" Half Moon shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"Don't act so surprised Half Moon, after all, you and I are very similar." The sunny Starlan meadows faded into the black foggy sky of the Dark Forest, Yellowfang's dark gray pelt shifted into tortoiseshell and her gaze burned amber.

Jayfeather's heart stopped, "Mapleshade?" _So that's the scent Amberpaw picked up… _

"What are you doing here, Mapleshade?" Half Moon growled.

"Why so aggressive?" Mapleshade sneered, "Wouldn't you want to talk with someone who understands your problems? Someone just like you?"

"Enough games." Half Moon retorted.

"What have done with Yellowfang?" Jayfeather demanded. Briefly, he glanced at Half Moon and he felt a silent calling in his head. _I feel like I do know her, like I've seen her somewhere before but I-_

"Yellowfang has stepped out for a bit," Mapleshade's meow threw him back, "But don't worry, Mapleshade will take care of you!"

"She better not be dead, flea-bag!" Half Moon lunged at her with long silver claws unsheathed. "You and I are nothing alike!" she yowled when Mapleshade dodged her.

"Oh aren't we?" Mapleshade asked coyly, "We've both loved someone who was ripped away from our grasp, we've both been abandoned and forgotten by them!" A thin cynical smile spread across her face, "You and I are more alike than you will ever know…"

Half Moon could feel a burning in her heart, _I can't… we… we're not alike. Jayfeather… he still loves me… even if he can't remember me. I just have to make him see-_

"Was this your plan Mapleshade?" Jayfeather asked icily, "What exactly do you want from us?"

"You set this all up, didn't you?" Half Moon burst angrily, "This is what you wanted all along!"

Mapleshade licked her paw in mock innocence, "Me? If there is anyone you should blame it's Starclan." Her amber gaze bore into her, "It was Starclan who made Jayfeather forget you, it was Starclan that tore him from you in the first place!"

"Starclan only has so much power, Mapleshade." A new voice said, "Power we should have used to end the Dark Forest countless seasons ago."

"Yellowfang," Mapleshade jeered, "How kind of you to join us."

Yellowfang sided herself next to Half Moon, "You and Jayfeather need to get out of here," she meowed, "Half Moon, if you can get to the Moonpool in the center of Starclan, it will take both of you back to the forest."

Half Moon stared at her, "But I'm bound to the Tribe of Endless Hunting and Starclan, I can't enter the physical world!"

Yellowfang pushed her back, "You don't know everything about Starclan, go! I'll hold Mapleshade back!"

Half Moon nodded and signaled Jayfeather to follow her, "Come on, I'll explain everything later!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Jayfeather muttered as he pelted along side her, he could feel the grip of the Dark Forest closing in on him as he looked back at where Yellowfang and Mapleshade were. He could barely trace their outlines in the dark fog before having it swirled away as they bounded a sharp turn.

Half Moon kept a steady gaze on the path ahead, she could see a tiny ray of light that was the border between the Place of No Stars and Starclan. "Hurry," she mewed, "Yellowfang can't hold her off forever!"

"For all we know, the battle is over already." Jayfeather replied darkly.

"Don't think like that." Half Moon mewed, "Yellowfang will find a way." _She has to…_

Luminescent pebbles littered the shore of the Moonpool as Half Moon and Jayfeather stepped closer to it, taking in a breath the pressed their way through the water and found themselves on the sandy shore of the stream that divided Windclan and Thunderclan.

"Now that we're here," Jayfeather meowed, "You said you'd give me an explanation."

Half Moon sighed, "I suppose you're right. What do you want to know?"

"What did Mapleshade mean when she said Starclan made me forget you?"

Her pounding heart beat even faster, _There's no way I can deny it… but can I tell him? _

"Are you the first Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water?"

His question caught her off guard, _Does he remember me?_

"Yes," she meowed, "I was. You were responsible for that."

Jayfeather nodded, "Hmm, I thought so. I feel like I should remember you… but I don't think I can, thanks to Mapleshade."

Half Moon took a deep breath, "Mapleshade put a block in you mind. It's preventing you from remembering me."

"But why?" Jayfeather asked.

"The original plan was so the forest would be safe, but Mapleshade has twisted it for her own benefits." Half Moon continued, "She wants to destroy everything. Starclan, the forest… you."

"You still haven't explained everything to me," Jayefather pressed, "Why don't I remember you? Why are you important?"

Half Moon opened her mouth but was interrupted, "Jayfeather!" it was Squirrelflight, "We've been looking for you!"

Jayfeather glanced at Half Moon, "Are you coming?"

"What?" Squirrelflight asked, padding closer.

Half Moon met his gaze but shook her head slowly. "Meet me here tonight." She mewed before backing away. _Please Starclan, let me know that it's not all in my mind…_

Jayfeather padded back with Squirrelflight, "The clan was worried, you know." Squirrelflight muttered.

"I know," Jayfeather replied, "But this was important."

Her ears pricked but she didn't speak.

Pushing their way through the bramble barrier Bramblestar padded down the Highledge to meet them, "You found him," he mewed, "Good. Amberpaw was certainly busy while you were gone, but if I know her, she's done just fine."

Jayfeather looked at his foster father, "I'm sorry to worry everyone, it was medicine cat business."

Bramblestar nodded, "I understand."

Poking his head through the cave entrance he meowed, "Amberpaw?"

A gray head rose up, "Oh Jayfeather, you're back. I just finished the daily routines."

She got up and stretched, "You're eyes… Spottedleaf came to me and told me about what happened, you can see now." her gaze darkened, "Something dark is happening, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." He began to pace the den, thoughts scurrying in his head like mice.

"You seem distracted." Amberpaw said, "Like you're lost in your mind."

Jayfeather's tail bristled, "Huh, I thought I was the only one who could sense other cat's emotions."

Amberpaw licked her chest, "I guess I picked it up from you." She sat down in front of him, "So what's wrong?"

"You said you picked up my power, so guess."

Amberpaw sharpened her gaze, "You're feeling… conflicted. Confused. Like you have more questions that answers."

Jayfeather could almost feel his apprentice's paw steps padding through his thoughts, grazing his memories and emotions.

"If you want answers, why don't you look for them?"

The moon was in the sky now, Amberpaw crawled to her den sleepily, "Good night."

_Maybe Amberpaw's right… I need answers and I need them now. _Padding out his den, Jayfeather trotted up the Moonpool's trail. Stopping at the edge, he saw Half Moon looking towards the midnight sky. The moon turned her pelt pale silver and her eyes glowed brilliantly, Jayfeather could feel himself staring.

"H-Half Moon?"

She turned, "Good, you're here. Come on."

Settling at the bank, Jayfeather sat down beside her. Their pelts brushed slightly.

"You need to see things through my memories." She meowed.

Jayfeather suddenly felt a rush of images in his head; they were distant but familiar, hazy as mud but clearer than crystals. He could see Half Moon hunting with him the first time they met. When she was appointed the first Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Her words burned into him, _I'll wait for you forever, Jay's Wing! _He winced, trying to escape the searing pain, but Half Moon's soothing voice kept him at bay.

"These are just visions of the past," she whispered softly, "Let them guide you back."

Almost like finding a light at the end of a dark tunnel, Half Moon's memories seeded into Jayfeather's mind.

Jayfeather opened his eyes, "I know who you are now."

Half Moon could scarcely breath, "Jayfeather…" she murmured, "I missed you so much."

Tearing herself away from him, she looked into his clear blue eyes- no longer plagued by blindness.

She pressed her forehead to his, "Yellowfang spoke to me. She's okay. But…"

Half Moon's pelt shone with stars, that until now, Jayfeather noticed were absent. His heart was pounding rapidly inside his chest.

"What are you saying? Are you…" his voice trailed off as he broke off from her.

"I have to. But Yellowfang said that I can stay… for tonight."

Jayfeather could feel an icy trickle running down from the sky, Half Moon wrapped her tail around his shoulder.

"Don't fear for me, my love. It's okay." She rested her head on his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Jayfeather murmured, "I know. Because right now… I have you." He pressed his nose to hers, ignoring the raindrops than clung to their pelts, making them sparkle faintly.

**THE END 3**

**EPILOGUE TIME!**

Three seasons passed since Jayfeather and Half Moon parted ways. Despite his love for Half Moon, he couldn't put her over his clan. Half Moon understood and let him go. The forest and tribe flourished and Jayfeather was happy with his duties as Thunderclan's medicine cat, as well as his newfound sight.

The leaf-bare snow piled around the camp as Jayfeather and Amberpaw sorted out the old herbs to toss. Amberpaw wrapped all of them neatly in an old beech leaf and headed to the dirtplace tunnel to throw away. As she headed back to the den she saw a fluffy white feather drift by and land on her nose. Amberpaw crossed her eyes to see it then blew it off, but it wandered back to her. Giving up, she took it into the den.

"This silly little feather followed me in." Amberpaw meowed, placing it neatly in an empty indent.

Jayfeather looked up from his work and glanced at it. It was white like the snow and shaped like the crescent moon, it sparkled with a barely visible dark green light. Jayfeather felt a faint quiver in his head as he lined it into his nest, glancing at it from time to time.

Padding along the white ground, Jayfeather searched for any surviving tormentil flowers. Amongst the bitter leaf-bare winds, he could barely hear a faint mew. It was far away but still it called. It was a kitten's mew. Following his ears led him to a fluffy she-kitten, her white coat scarcely visible against the snow, other than a silver outline of the crescent moon on her cheek. She had a pair of large, dark green eyes, they stared up at him in wonder. Carrying her by scruff back to camp, she didn't wriggle or squirm, just remained silent as Jayfeather stared fondly down at her.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, thank Starclan for this kit's life. As a member of Thunderclan, we will train her in whatever path she may choose and may she be accepted among you." Motioning the little kit towards him, he called, "After the white snow that nearly hid you from sight, I name you Whitekit."

The cats below cheered and meowed their approval, "Whitekit! Whitekit! Whitekit!"


End file.
